


Distractions

by VanillaChip101



Series: Tumblr Prompts Celebration [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Qui-Gon Jinn, Nightmares, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, POV Ahsoka Tano, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "I didn't want you to see me like this"Requested by a-sketchy-jediObi-Wan's nightmare wakes up his friends and they do what they're naturally the best at. Being there for each other.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Tumblr Prompts Celebration [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132994
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back! well, i was always here, but new writing! hope you enjoy!

Ahsoka woke up with a startle as a cold wave pulsed through her head, the icy feeling causing her to instinctively raise her mental shields in defense. She immediately jumped out of bed, tossing her blankets aside as she jogged to her master's bedroom to find that he was already awake in the living space, visible confusion glazed in his eyes as he scanned her up and down.

"Snips? Was that you?"

"I thought it was you," she replied, her bro markings pinching as she heard that her suspicions were confirmed wrong. Anakin's eyes widened.

"If it's not you, then that means-"

Another wave crashed into their minds, the emotions much more magnified. Ahsoka could identify primary emotions such as fear and sadness, but also more complex ones, like anguish and an unidentifiable feeling. It felt like...longing? 

She held a hand to her head, massaging her temple from the small headache forming behind her eyes.

Ahsoka attempted to track the jumble of mixed feelings and found it coming from the seedling of a bond she shared with her grandmaster. She was about to say something and as she opened her mouth, Anakin was already out the door, running across to the opposite wall in the hall where Obi-Wan resided, knocking urgently.

No one answered it, and as Ahsoka walked to Anakin's right, she could see the obvious worry creased on his face.

"Why is he not responding?" He muttered, pacing in his spot.

"What was that?" Ahsoka timidly questioned, having been the one to never felt such insecure emotions from anyone else (except herself, but she pushed that thought away). Anakin stopped in his tracks, looking at the wall in front of him. She could already imagine the gears wheeling in his head, and he turned towards her, a grim look on his face as if he was remembering a bad memory.

"You'll find out soon enough."

He made a grab for the knob, the door stubbornly staying shut as he twisted it aggressively, pushing it harshly. He then paused, sighing and reaching into his back pocket, pulling out something shiny.

"Spare key. Almost forgot about it," Anakin added as he held it up, showing her the golden bronze.

He inserted it into the lock of the door and it immediately opened, the two of them stepping inside. She could sense that her grandmaster was still sleeping, shields tightly closed shut, and she could feel Anakin's worry from beside her.

She quickly looked around the room, spotting a small succulent sitting by the open window, all lights turned off as moonlight shone through the room. Ahsoka followed her master in what appeared to be Obi-Wan's bedroom, and she paused as Anakin silently opened the door.

"Obi-Wan?"

Anakin's whisper sounded loud in the silence, and she pursed her lips as she tried to see her grandmaster, her eyes adjusting to the dark from the closed curtains. She then gasped as she finally adapted, and Anakin immediately turned on the light switch.

Obi-Wan was laying on the floor, his eyes closed as he was curled up in a ball, shivering nonstop.

"No...come back..."

Ahsoka eye's widened in horror, frozen in her spot, but Anakin immediately rushed to his master's side, shaking his shoulder.

"Obi-Wan, wake up, it's just a dream, it's just a dream!"

Ahsoka knelt on his other side, looking at her grandmaster's face in concern as she tried to smooth out the furrows on his face. She felt something wet on her fingers and brought it to her line of sight, examining to see what it was. It was a teardrop, and more flowed down from Obi-Wan's closed eyes as he kept muttering, grasping Anakin's hand in a death grip as if it was the only thing keeping him from toppling to instability. His eyes opened blearily, fear fogging up as he stared at Ahsoka, seeing yet unseeing. She immediately took his other hand and he accepted it, holding it tightly.

"Wake up, master," she whispered, squeezing in comfort. She and Anakin sent him feelings of home, of the content and happiness they all shared together. He seemed to accept it as his shivers lessened.

"P-please, d-don't leave m-me," Obi-Wan whimpered, pulling Anakin's hand to his chest. He looked so... _small..._ so unlike the calm master she knew. She was shaken at the change, and now, she knew, everything wasn't always as it seemed.

"We're right here, Master, we're right here," Anakin murmured, gently pushing a stray hair from his forehead. It was quiet as Obi-Wan gained his composure sitting against the bed on the floor, finally coming back to himself, still muttering names under his breath.

Ahsoka could make out the word Qui-Gon in one of his pleas and Anakin closed his eyes in understanding. 

Obi-Wan's now cleared blue eyes widened minutely as he realized his two padawans were there. He then looked away in shame, flattening out the wrinkles in his bedsheets. He suppressed his emotions under his shields, returning to the familiar stoic cool cover that he usually presented to other people.

A cover, Ahsoka realized, and Obi-Wan spoke again.

"I didn't want you to see me like this," he confessed. "My emotions weren't very...shrouded, as a Jedi's should. I apologize for waking both of you."

Before he could get up, Ahsoka scurried to his side, trying to lock eye contact. Anakin lowered himself on Obi-Wan's left, walling him between the two of them, and he didn't say anything as he dragged the blankets off of his master's bed.

"Ma-Obi-Wan. There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Yeah, we all have emotions and the code...the code can take a long walk out a short airlock!" Ahsoka added quickly. She could see Anakin grinning and a twinkle shining back into her grandmaster's eyes, her heart lifting as his cracked spirit recovered a bit.

The Ahsoka who had come off the ship on Christophsis was vastly different than the person she was today. Now, she knew she didn't have to prove herself anymore, that she always had her family there for her and vice versa. The code, after lots of overthinking, didn't make sense to her. No emotion, only peace? It was impossible for a sentient to be emotionless and impassive as the morals wrote. The lines caused her to spend many nights just gazing at the ceiling as she tried to comprehend its meaning. 

She thought she wasn't a normal Jedi, that everyone understood every single word of it, but it turned out, nobody did. Maybe not even Master Yoda. Ahsoka had come across dust-collected books in the Archives, reading the script that had been warped to what it was today after some secret research, but at least it settled her mind at peace.

"Now, my dear, you better not say that in front of the Council," Obi-Wan warned, but a telltale smile crept at the edge of his lips. The salty tear tracks were obvious under the light but Anakin and Ahsoka didn't mention it, adamant about distracting Obi-Wan from his nightmare.

"They couldn't hear Anakin when he explained that one mission from about a week ago."

"There's a difference between hearing someone and _choosing_ to listen to someone," the grandmaster playfully bantered. Anakin looked up at his master, rolling his eyes as he tossed the blanket over the three of them, extending his hand as the light switch flickered off.

"I thought the Jedi didn't allow bullying," Anakin grumbled as he turned his back to the both of them.

"Master, we were just joking," Ahsoka assured him, reaching over Obi-Wan's shoulder to pat Anakin's back in a semblance of comfort, hoping she didn't offend him.

"I know Snips," he waved over his shoulder, still not turning around. "This old man here is just taking his revenge on me."

"Revenge is not the Jedi way."

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka looked at each other from their simultaneous phrase and smirked as Anakin groaned.

"Out of all the things you had to say, it had to be _that._ "

"Well, it's what we were _ta-_ "

"Ah. No," Anakin interrupted, Ahsoka's mouth snapping close. "We're sleeping. Look at the time!"

"We're sleeping like this?" Obi-Wan questioned, raising a skeptical eyebrow. Anakin shifted in his place, twisting around and shuffling closer towards his master till their shoulders were touching.

"Exactly like this."

The grandmaster's eyes widened in surprise as he was squished comfortably between the two, his right arm naturally wrapped around the togruta buried into his side and the other gently intertwining Anakin's hand in his own, resting on his leg. His tense shoulders slowly relaxed as he leaned back.

"Are you okay Obi-Wan?" Anakin whispered after a few minutes, seeing that no one was asleep. Said master squeezed his hand.

"I will be Anakin, I will be."

Ahsoka proceeded to wrap an arm around his waist as she nestled even closer.

They all sat there on the floor leaning against Obi-Wan's bed, leaning on each other and basking in the quiet peacefulness that resonated in the room. Anakin's head fell onto his former master's shoulder and Ahsoka's grip on Obi-Wan's waist loosened as her breathing became heavier.

No one spoke, the moonlight lightly gleaming through the now opened window, spotlighting the three Jedi.

One by one, their eyes closed, sleep overtaking them, knowing they were in the safety of each other, their auras intertwined.

Before Anakin's eyes closed, he realized that they never _had_ discussed his master's nightmare, but at least they had strayed away from it.

Nothing was fully alright, but there would be a time when everything will turn okay, he mused.

There had to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ask link: https://vanilla-chip-101.tumblr.com/ask  
> Prompt link: https://bit.ly/3ragRRT  
> Slots available: 39


End file.
